My Sensei
by Hyuuga Jishin
Summary: Hinata guru BK cantik yang sudah frustasi melihat kenakalan yang dibuat oleh muridnya Uchiha Sasuke, hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan. Dimana sang murid tampan menjadi 'pasien' khusus Bimbingan Konseling setiap harinya. Bad summary and Bad title. Mind to review? SasuHina always.
1. Chapter 1

**Always Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji selalu milik saya xD xP**

 **Rate: T++ ._.**

 **Genre: Romance, mungkin. Semoga tidak salah '-'a**

 **Gaje, abal, OOC sekali, ide pasaran, membingungkan, tidak ada konflik berarti. Hanya fict ringan untuk sekdar memenuhi catatan saya xD dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang menyertai fict ini._.v typo bertebaran dimana-mana, hati-hati._. Seperti yang terjadi dofoct sebelumnya=_=**

 **Terimakasih sebelumnya yang sudah mereview fict abal saya. Another Life dan Dibalik Layar *bungkuk-bungkuk* dukungan review kalian sungguh sangat berharga buat saya *-* selamat membaca (jika ada yang baca._.)**

 **Summary: Hinata guru BK cantik yang sudah frustasi melihat kenakalan yang dibuat oleh muridnya Uchiha Sasuke, hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan. Dimana sang murid tampan menjadi 'pasien' khusus Bimbingan Konseling setiap harinya.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menggeleng frustasi menatap salah satu siswa didikannya kembali ada diruangannya, Ruang Konseling. Sudah berpuluh kali siswa laki-laki itu keluar-masuk ruangan ini. Ruangan pribadi miliknya. Ruangan yang diperuntukan untuk siswa atau siswi yang membutuhkan bimbingan Konseling. Ruangan yang juga biasanya digunakan untuk menyidang siswa atau siswi yang melakukan pelanggaran diSekolah tempat ia magang.

Siswa yang duduk tenang dihadapannya itu membuat Hinata memijat batang hidungnya pelan, Hinata sudah bingung harus bagaimana menyikapi siswa ini. Ia sudah seringkali mendapatkan hukuman namun belum memberikan efek jera untuknya ternyata. Siswa dihadapannya ini adalah… Uchiha Sasuke.

Sitampan yang memiliki otak jenius. Wajah datar yang selalu tampak tenang tanpa ekspresi. Rahang tegas, tubuh tegap diusianya yang baru menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Siswa kebanggaan _Konoha Academy_. Siswa dengan segudang prestasi yang membanggakan. Bahkan _Kami-sama_ menciptakan wajahnya tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Sangat tampan. Nyaris sempurna tanpa cela. Hanya saja…

Dia berandalan. Playboy kelas kakap. Pembuat onar. 'Pasien' utama Ruang Bimbingan Konseling. 'Pasien' khusus Hyuuga Hinata sang guru BK. Hinata bahkan sudah berulang kali menghukum Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih saja berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Memecahkan kaca ruang kelas _lah_ , mengotori lapangan olahraga saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung menggunakan oli yang ia dapatkan entah darimana _lah_ , sampai mengerjai guru yang sedang mengajar dengan meletakkan permen karet dikursi _sensei_ nya itu. Sungguh sikap minus yang Hinata sayangkan.

Berpuluh hukuman pun sudah Hinata berikan dengan sukarela. Dari membersihkan toilet lantai satu yang kotornya luar biasa, sampai membersihkan gudang yang berantakkan pun sudah diberikannya. Namun sayang seribu sayang, Hinata merutuki wajah tampan muridnya itu yang membuatnya memiliki banyak _fansgirl_ yang dengan senang hati akan membantu hukumannya tanpa membiarkan sang Pangeran Sekolah itu mengotori tangannya. Pantas saja, guru BK sebelum-sebelumnya tidak ada yang bertahan lama menetap disekolah _elite_ itu.

Dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, hari ini murid itu kembali membuat onar dengan sahabatnya, si kuning Uzumaki Naruto. Kali ini, mereka membuat kegaduhan dengan mengintip junior mereka, siswi kelas X.A yang akan menjalankan Ujian Renang diruang ganti wanita. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jiraiya- _sensei_ yang merupakan guru _pervert_ mengamuk. Jelas saja, dirinya yang seorang _sensei_ saja tidak diijinkan mengintip siswinya yang sedang berpakaian, _masa'_ muridnya bisa dengan mudah mengintip begitu saja.

Naruto sudah mendapatkan hukuman dari Kakashi- _sensei_ sang guru yang _selalu tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan dan selalu terlambat datang karena membantu nenek-nenek yang akan menyebrang jalan_ dengan hukuman setimpal. Membersihkan kandang Manda, hewan peliharaan Orochimaru- _sensei_ yang bringas. Kandang berbau busuk yang sudah lama tak dibersihkan. Tentu saja Naruto kapok, hei bisa kalian bayangkan? Membersihkan kandang ular yang kalau kalian mendekat saja bisa langsung menjadi sasaran utamanya? Oh beruntunglah Naruto karena sementara ia membersihkan kandangnya, Manda dipindahkan ke kandang lain. Tapi kalau sampai Naruto mengulangi kesalahannya lagi, maka Kakashi- _sensei_ tak akan segan untuk menyuruh Naruto membersihkan kandang Manda dengan ular itu berada didalamnya, kalau perlu Naruto juga masuk kedalam kandang Manda. Ancaman luar biasa yang membuat murid senakal Uzumaki Naruto mau-mau saja menurut dan bertaubat.

Sedangkan Hinata masih sibuk memikirkan apa lagi hukuman yang tepat untuk Uchiha bungsu dihadapannya ini. Bahkan Sasuke Nampak tidak perduli dengan hukuman apapun yang akan ia dapatkan nanti. Ia hanya duduk santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, mata kelamnya menatap sang _sensei_ dengan pandangan _intens_.

"Jadi-" Hinata menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kali ini, keributan apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Uchiha- _san_?" Hinata bertanya sembari menatap tajam sang Uchiha tampan dihadapannya ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli. "Hanya mengintip para junior yang sedang berganti pakaian renang," Sahutnya entengt. _Hanya_ mengintip, ingat itu, _hanya_. Hinata menghela nafas frustasi, mengintip itu kasus yang tidak ringan tentu saja. Tapi Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah _stoic_ itu Nampak menganggap perbuatannya adalah hal yang tidak penting.

" _Hanya_ mengintip, katamu? Kau mengintip juniormu! Uchiha- _san_ , kau sudah keterlaluan." Desis Hinata tajam, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya geram. Empat siku-siku didahi guru muda itu terlihat sangat jelas. Ia benar-benar geram pada 'pasien' khususnya itu.

"Lalu kau mau aku mengintip siapa? Mengintipmu, begitu?" Wajah Hinata memerah menahan marah sekaligus malu. Remaja dihadapannya ini benar-benar seorang…. _Cassanova_

"Uchiha- _san_ , jaga bicaramu!" Hinata semakin geram, ia bangkit dari duduknya menjadi berdiri menjulang dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

"Jadi hukuman apa yang akan kau berikan, _sensei_?" Tanyanya dengan menekan kata 'sensei' sebagai tanda penghormatan khusus untuk Hinata. "Membersihkan toilet lantai satu? Membereskan buku-buku diperpustakaan? Membersihkan ruang guru seminggu berturut-turut? Membersihkan gudang? Atau kau ingin aku berkencan denganmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Sasuke membalas tatapan sengit yang diberikan sang _sensei_ dengan tatapan yang sama. Rahangnya mengeras menatap guru cantik dihadapannya itu. "Kau mau aku intip juga, _sensei_?"

"Uchiha- _san_ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maumu!" Hinata menggeram frustasi menghadapi siswa dihadapannya ini. Emosinya terkuras sampai kedasar yangt paling dalam. Sasuke benar-benar…

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa maumu Hyuuga? Aku ini _suamimu_ , tapi kau malah berangkat ke kampusmu dengan sipanda merah itu heh?" Terbongkar sudah apa yang menjadi masalah disini. Rupanya Sasuke cemburu karena Hinata berangkat bersama kekampusnya dengan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Sasuke.." Hinata melunak, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia mengelus pundak _suaminya_ itu dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan.

"Rupanya kau masih belum mengerti aku juga, eh? Aku-selalu-berbuat-onar-karena-ingin-berduaan-dengan-mu-diruangan-ini-Uchiha-Hinata!" Tegasnya dengan mata menajam, Hinata menghela nafas melihat kemurkaan suaminya itu.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi kau tak harus sampai seperti itu 'kan? Perbuatanmu tadi benar-benar-"

"Bahkan kau juga belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku, eh." Nada suara Sasuke yang terdengar kecewa membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. "tapi tadi kau-"

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu si _Dobe_ diruang ganti perempuan. Tadinya aku akan keruanganmu, aku merindukanmu sekaligus ingin bertanya padamu! Dia yang mengintip, bukan aku!" Tandas Sasuke tegas. Ia menjelaskan dengan penuh emosi, ia tak suka bila tidak dipercaya oleh Hinata. Istrinya sendiri, sekaligus guru BKnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai suaminya itu. Sasuke memang masih terbilang labil, emosinya masih tak terkontrol, ia memang murid yang terbilang nakal. Tapi kenakalan Sasuke masih dalam batas wajar, ia tak pernah sampai melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh seperti itu. Seharusnya Hinata percaya kepadanya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_.." Hinata mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Sasuke. Ruangannya sudah terkunci semenjak Sasuke masuk. Sasuke selalu menguncinya jika sudah berada diruangan istrinya tersebut.

"Maaf karena tidak percaya kepadamu.." Hinata mengecup ringan pipi tirus itu bertubi-tubi sebagai permintaan maaf. Mencoba membuat suaminya luluh kembali.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Sasuke- _kun_. Kumohon.."

"Sasuke- _kun_.." Hinata masih saja merengek meminta maaf. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau luluh begitu saja. Hinata harus membayar kesalahannya. "Sekali aku bilang tidak ya ti-"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti dengan sapuan lembut dibibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Hinata membungkam mulut Sasuke sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapan kalimat sialan itu. Sasuke menegang sesaat, kemudian terhanyut dengan permainan sang istri. Perlahan, ia memeluk pinggang Hinata _possessive_. Matanya terpenjam, ia membalas ciuman Hinata dengan tidak sabaran. Ia sangat merindukan Hinata, sungguh. Masa bodoh dengan gengsi, masa bodoh dengan cemburu. Ia menginginkan Hinata sekarang.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai Hinata sendiri yang melepaskannya karena kehabisan nafas. Ia menatap Sasuke sayu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan mendamba dari pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu. "Maafkan aku juga tentang Gaara. Tadinya aku ingin meminta diantarkan kepadamu, Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi, aku ingat kalau kau ada ujian matematika dijam pertama. Jadi aku menebeng pada Gaara yang kebetulan lewat. Jangan marah lagi. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya," Hinata menatap wajah rupawan sang suami yang berbeda usia tiga tahun dibawahnya itu. Mereka memang sudah menikah, enam bulan yang lalu karena sebuah perjodohan. Hinata menolak awalnya, karena perbedaan usia tentu saja. Tapi Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada gadis itu, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata dengan seribu cara. Ia memang masih sekolah, pernikahannya pun tertutup. Mereka menikah diParis. Tapi ia mencintai Hinata dengan tulus. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu. Hinata pun luluh dengan pesona yang ditawarkan Sasuke, bocah ingusan berusia tujuh belas tahun yang kini menjadi suaminya.

"Hn. Lupakan. Tapi berjanjilah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu dekat-dekat dengan sipanda merah itu, mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk kecil sembari terkikik pelan. Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja sebagai remaja egois yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dan sekarang, untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Kau harus memberikanku _jatah, disini dan sekarang juga_." Bisiknya dengan nada seduktif. Sasuke dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Hinata membuat wanita itu merinding. Ia menjilat cuping Hinata membuat Hinata mendesah.

"Ta-tapi-" Tidak ada tapi. Tidak ada bantahan ataupun penolakan. Sasuke membopong tubuh mungil Hinata ke sofa disudut ruangan. Sasuke sudah benar-benar tidak sabar, ia sudah menahan sejak tadi. Dan sekarang, ia harus mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Menghukum Hinata yang sudah meragukannya sekaligus berangkat bersama dengan si panda merah. Menghukum dengan caranya sendiri tentu saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi dengan suara desahan dan erangan penuh kenikmatan. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke, keduanya menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke itu licik, ia sengaja membuat Hinata menjadi guru BK disekolahnya agar bisa terus dekat dengan istrinya itu. Dengan bantuan kekuasaan Uchiha Fugaku, segalanya menjadi mudah. Hinata yang sedang menjalani kuliah Psikologinya, dibuat menjadi guru magang Bimbingan Konseling pilihan Ayahnya. Pihak sekolah tentu saja tidak menolak. Berhubung saat itu memang guru BK sedang kosong, guru BK sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena tidak kuat dengan kenakalan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dkk setiap harinya. Lagipula, Uchiha Fugaku adalah pemegang saham terbesar _Konoha Academy_. Sebuah keuntungan luar biasa bukan? Itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke sering membuat onar, membuat keributan agar dirinya dipanggil keruang BK, bertemu Hinata, dan berduaan dengan istrinya itu. Licik bukan? Damn, Hinata bahkan jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada suami nya itu. Sekalipun suaminya adalah seorang cassanova -jadi-jadian-, playboy abal-abal yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Bocah ingusan yang meluluh lantakkan seluruh hatinya. Cinta itu memang buta.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya berharap fict ini tidak banyak typo apalagi typo yang fatal seperti fict sebelumnya. Mohon maaf untuk fict dibalik Layar, memang yang benar sebenarnya NaruHina adegan kissing itu di The Last Naruto the movie, saya tidak mengedit ulang *bungkuk-bungkuk***

 **Ayo review lagi*-* jangan bosan mampir untuk mereview, minna *-***

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview. Saya baca semuanya kok:3 dan untuk Another life, sabar dulu ya minna._. saya lagi mencoba mengetik part selanjutnya agar terkesan natural dan tidak terburu-buru serta mudah dipahami. sebagai gantinya, beberapa fict nganggur dilaptop saya akan sering saya update huhu maafkan jika menyampah ya._.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimashita. Salam hangat,**

 **Hyuuga Jishin*-***


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel dan Prequel

**Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate: T++ ._.**

 **Genre: Romance yang tidak romance '-'a**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto, fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya selalu xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, OOc akut, ide pasaran, typo bertebaran, aneh, membingungkan, diksi hancur, EYD tidak sesuai, tidak ada konflik berarti. Hanya fict ringan untuk memenuhi note sekaligus mengembangkan ide aneh didalam otak saya. Dan segala kekurangan lain yang turut andil didalamnya._.v**

 **terimakasih sebelumnya karena sudah memberikan review review difict saya yang lain. satu review kalian membangun semangat saya. Arigatou dan selamat membaca jika ada yang baca ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Nafasnya terengah setelah pergulatan –lumayan- panjang dengan sang suami tercinta. Sasuke bahkan tak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali. Ia masih saja menciumi keseluruhan wajah Hinata ringan. Hinata yang kelelahan hanya bisa melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher kokok Sasuke. Ia menerima dengan senang hati setiap sentuhan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Matanya membulat saat melihat jam didinding ruangannya menunjukkan pukul 12:00. Waktunya makan siang, itu tandanya Sasuke sudah cukup lama ada diruangannya. "Hn," Sedangkan Sasuke terus saja melakukan kegiatannya. Tidak perduli apapun lagi saat ini, yang ia inginkan dan butuhkan hanya Hinata _nya_ seorang. "Su-sudah waktunya makan siang. Sasuke- _kun_ sebaiknya istirahat makan siang lalu melanjutkan pelajaran jam berikutnya."

"Aku tidak lapar, dan tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran apapun hari ini." Tolaknya tegas tanpa bantahan. Hinata menggelengan kepalanya pelan, Sasuke sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktunya diruangan Hinata. Kalau Kepala Sekolah tahu, bisa gawat 'kan. Lagipula Sasuke harus makan siang. "Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Hinata. Kalau aku sudah bilang tidak, ya berarti tidak." Sasuke masih tetap sama. Pemaksa, egois, dan selalu ingin dituruti. "Lagipula, ini hukuman untukmu. Karena kau tidak percaya padaku, dan hukuman karena kau dekat-dekat dengan si panda merah itu," Dengusnya kesal. Bayang-bayang Hinata berangkat bersama kekampusnya dengan Gaara kembali menyeruak. Bersama dalam satu mobil dengan tujuan yang cukup jauh dari kediaman mereka, sungguh menyebalkan!

Hinata terkikik melihat wajah Sasuke yang cemberut sempurna. Sasuke jarang sekali berekspresi jika diluaran sana. Tapi dihadapan Hinata, Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan sisi lain dirinya. Sasuke yang pencemburu, Sasuke si pemaksa, Sasuke yang arogan, Sasuke si tukang ngambek tingkat Dewa kalau apa yang ia inginkan tidak dituruti. Sasuke masih Sasuke yang sama dengan yang beberapa bulan lalu sebelum mereka menikah.

"Baiklah baiklah tukang pemaksa. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu keluar dari ruanganku lagi," Sasuke mencium bibir bengkak Hinata sebagai tanda terimakasih. Ia memang tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk keluar dari ruangan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hinata memijat batang hidungnya frustasi. Ia merasa Hyuuga Hiashi –Ayahnya- sudah tidak waras. Atau lebih buruknya, pria paruh baya itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu, semalam Ayahnya terbentur benda keras apa sampai seperti ini? Atau mungkin dia amnesia sesaat karena tertidur? Atau salah makan mungkin? Hinata berharap semua opsinya benar, setidaknya opsi tersebut bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini._

 _"Ayah, kurasa Ayah sedikit kurang enak badan," Cicitnya pelan. Ini kali pertamanya ia bersikap kurang sopan kepada sang Ayah yang sangat dihormatinya itu._

 _"Tidak, Hinata. Aku sehat, dan aku serius." Balas Hiashi tegas. Hiashi memang sudah tua, tapi bukan berarti dirinya adalah Pak Tua penyakitan. Hiashi tahu kabar ini tentu saja mengejutkan Hinata, tapi semuanya harus segera dilangsungkan. "Dan keluarga calon suamimu akan datang pukul delapan malam. Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Dandan secantik mungkin, Hitomi akan membantumu. Dan jangan permalukan Ayah!" Perintahnya masih dengan nada tegas. Hinata melirik Hyuuga Hitomi, Ibunya. Yang ditatap hanya meringis kecil sembari mengangguk. Mau tidak mau Hinata ikut mengangguk mematuhi perintah sang Ayah. Sepasang Ibu dan anak itu pun beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamar Hinata yang berada dilantai atas._

 _..._

 _Sesampainya dikamar Hinata, Hitomi membongkar isi lemari Hinata. Mencari pakaian yang cocok digunakan oleh putrinya itu. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada short dress berwarna hitam. Hitomi mengambil dress itu dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian pilihan Ibunya itu. Dress dengan panjang 10cm diatas lutut, bagian atas berbahan brukat, dan bagian rok bawah berbahan siffon maxi. Dress yang simple namun memberikan kesan girly pada Hinata. Dilengkapi dengan kalung mutiara yang nampak berkilau diantara dress yang berwarna hitam legam keseluruhan. Hitomi tersenyum puas melihat putri pertamanya itu yang nampak 'lebih hidup' dengan pakaian pilihannya._

 _"Bu, ini terlalu pendek." Hinata mengeluh sedikit, siapa tahu Ibunya akan luluh. Sekalipun Hinata tahu Ibunya tida jauh beda dengan sang Ayah. Haaah, Hinata merutuki sifat dasar Hyuuga yang ingin selalu benar dan tidak terbantahkan. "Itu pas untukmu, Hinata. Setidaknya tampil cantiklah untuk calon suamimu," Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. Ternyata Ibu dan Ayahnya sama saja._

 _"Bu, aku baru akan berusia dua puluh tahun bulan Desember nanti. Bahkan aku baru beberapa semster menjalankan kuliahku, dan sekarang aku diharuskan untuk menikah? Ini terlalu cepat, Bu." Hinata mencoba bernegosiasi, mungkin saja sang Ibu bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk meyakinkan Hiashi. Tapi melihat gelengan kepala Hitomi membuat Hinata frustasi. "Perjodohan ini sudah berlangsung sejak kau masih bayi, nak. Ini permintaan mendiang Pamanmu. Hyuuga Hizashi sendiri yang meminta agar keluarga Hyuuga bisa menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Begitupun sebaliknya."_

 _"Tapi kenapa harus aku, Bu? Bukankah masih ada Neji-nii dan Hanabi?" Hinata masih berusaha mencari alasan agar bisa keluar dari lingkaran setan ini. Mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan apapun yang ada meskipun kecil kemungkinannya. "Anak dari keluarga Uchiha keduanya adalah laki-laki, Hinata. Tidak mungkin mereka menikah dengan Nii-san mu. Dan Hanabi baru kelas satu junior, kami tidak mungkin menjodohkan adikmu yang masih kecil itu. Hanya kau yang sesuai," Penjelasan Hitomi membuat hati Hinata mencelos. Ia bagaikan korban yang ditumbalkan sekarang._

 _"Tapi, Bu. Ayah bilang calon suamiku adalah pelajar berusia tujuh belas tahun. Apa itu tidak terdengar gila? Setidaknya dia akan lebih cocok dengan Hanabi ketika Hanabi sudah besar nanti, 'kan?"_

 _Inilah yang membuat Hinata merasa Hyuuga Hiashi sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa sang Ayah itu menjodohkan putrinya yang baru berusia dua puluh tahun dengan remaja labil berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dengan mengatasnamakan permintaan mendiang Hyuuga Hizashi, perintah itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sang Ayah tanpa bantahan. Hell, Hinata bahkan baru memasuki semester keempat, dan calon suaminya juga pasti masih pelajar ingusan. Kenapa tidak menunggu Hanabi lebih besar sedikit saja, maka ia akan cocok disandingkan dengan pemuda Uchiha yang entah siapa namanya itu._

 _"Ayahmu punya rencana lain untuk Hanabi, Hinata. Dan calon suamimu itu tidak seingusan yang kau bayangkan. Dia bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan kau."_

 _"Aku baru akan dua puluh tahun, Bu. Dan dia masih pelajar berusia tujuh belas tahun. Aku belum bisa menerima ini semua,"_

 _"Hinata. Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahmu, tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Kalau kau matu tahu alasan sebenarnya, itu adalah karena Ayahmu punya gangguan dijantungnya. Kami menyembunyikan ini darimu, Neji, dan Hanabi agar kalian tidak khawatir padanya. Tolonglah buat Ayahmu itu bahagia, Hinata. Turuti saja keinginannya. Kau menyayanginya, 'kan?" Penuturan panjang Hitomi membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Ayahnya punya kelainan dijantungnya._

 _"A-ayah sakit, Bu?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Hitomi mengangguk –sok- sedih membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk. Membiarkan sang Ibu mendandaninya malam ini. Hitomi bersorak dalam hati melihat kepasrahan Hinata. Hinata memang tidak bisa berbuat tega pada siapapun, apalagi kepada Ayahnya sendiri. Hiashi memang memiliki sedikit gangguan kesehatan, jantungnya sering terasa nyeri saat ia kebanyakan beraktivitas. Tapi itu tentu saja tidak parah, ia hanya membual agar Hinata mau menuruti keinginan Ayahnya._

 _…_

 _Keluarga Uchiha sudah datang dan duduk manis dimeja makan kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata turun dengan dress hitam pilihan Ibunya didampingi Hanabi yang berada disamping. Rambut panjang berwarna indigonya disanggul keatas dengan bagian pinggir dibuat kepang melingkar menampilkan leher jenjang mulus miliknya. Kalung mutiara yang nampak bersinar mempercantik penampilan Hinata malam itu. Dan jangan lupakan high heels 12cm berwarna putih mutiara senada dengan kalungnya._

 _"Nah ini anak kami. Hinata dan Hanabi," Hiashi memperkenalkan kedua putrinya sembari tersenyum tipis. Hinata dan Hanabi mengangguk sopan pada keluarga Uchiha._

 _"Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku," Hinata membungkuk sopan setelah memperkenalkan diri. "Hyuuga Hanabi desu. Yoroshiku," Hanabi mengikuti jejak sang kakak. Darah Hyuuga memang mengalir deras ditubuhnya. Hanabi adalah sosok cerminan Hyuuga Hiashi._

 _Seorang wanita berambut raven panjang tersenyum lembut. Hinata tebak kira-kira usianya sama dengan sang Ibu, atau lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Ibunya. Wajah cantiknya benar-benar membuat Hinata kagum._

 _"Aku Uchiha Mikoto, dan ini suamiku Uchiha Fugaku." Wanita cantik itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan sang suami sambil terus tersenyum lembut. "Dan ini kedua putraku. Yang sulung, Uchiha Itachi. Dan si bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang disamping Itachi itu adalah Konan. Istrinya," Mikoto kembali memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya pada Hinata dan Hanabi._

 _Uchiha Itachi yang dimaksud Mikoto adalah pria dewasa berusia sekitar 25 tahun, sama dengan Neji. Yang duduk berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku sang Ayah. Rambut hitam legam panjang yang diikat rendah, raut wajah tegas namun terkesan hangat. Dengan dua garis dipipi, dan bulu mata lentik yang indah. Hidung mancungnya melengkapi ketampanan siempunya nama. Dan jangan lupakan rahang tegas miliknya. Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Dan pandangan Hinata beralih pada wanita cantik disamping Itachi. Wanita berambut pendek berwarna biru. Konan, istri Itachi. Kalau Itcahi sudah punya istri berarti yang tersisa hanya…_

 _Glek. Hinata menelan salivanya susah payah. Ia melirik takut-takut pada satu pria tersisa dari keluarga Uchiha. Sang bungsu Uchiha. Pria berambut raven sewarna dengan rambut Ibunya. Jika rambut Itachi lurus dan menjutai kebawah dengan indah, rambut si bungsu jelas jauh berbeda. Rambut ravennya mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi bumi. Dengan potongan aneh yang entah apa namanya Hinata tidak tahu. Wajah datar pria itu terlihat tegas seperti Fugaku, Ayahnya. Mata onyxnya yang tajam. Wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan Itachi. Perbedaannya adalah, si bungsu tidak memiliki dua garis halus dibagian wajahnya. Dan terlihat lebih muda. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke….. calon suaminya! Oh, god please!_

 _…_

 _Hinata mengajak Sasuke kehalaman belakang mansion, dan mempersilahkannya duduk disebuah beranda cukup besar yang biasa digunakan oleh keluarga Hyuuga untuk berkumpul bersama ketika hari libur. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diberanda itu sambil menatap tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh dibelakang mansion Hyuuga. Kalau saja ini siang hari, maka Sasuke pasti akan disuguhi pemandangan indah. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati karena kedua tua bangka itu menyuruhnya dan Hinata untuk berusaha mendekatkan diri._

 _Sasuke berdehem kecil untuk menarik perhatian Hinata. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya taku-takut menghadap Sasuke. "A-ano, Uchiha-san—"_

 _"Sasuke." Potongnya tegas. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Sialan bocah ini, pintar sekali mengintimidasi. "Kau juga akan segera menjadi Uchiha," Lanjutnya kemudian. Hinata kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. "A-ah, iya. Ma-maksudku Sasuke-sa-"_

 _"-Kun. Aku memang lebih muda tiga tahun dibawahmu. Tapi aku tetaplah calon suamimu. Kau harus terbiasa memanggilku Sasuke-kun karena aku tidak mau dianggap orang asing," Potongnya lagi._

 _"Y-ya. Sasuke-kun. A-ano—"_

 _"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Tujuh belas tahun. Siswa kelas dua belas Konoha Academy. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan tetap, lebih tepatnya belum. Tapi aku selalu membantu Ayahku dan anikiku mengurus perusahaan kalau sedang luang. Aku tidak suka bantahan ataupun penolakan. Kalau aku bilang iya, maka akan sulit merubahnya. Begitupun sebaliknya," Ini kali pertama Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dihadapan gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Hinata menggerutu dalam hati, Sasuke suka sekali memotong pembicaraannya. Tapi rela tidak rela ia mengangguk juga._

 _"Aku tidak pernah menganggap pernikahan kita nanti adalah main-main, Hinata. Jadi kau harus tahu, aku serius dengan ucapan dan tindakanku sendiri." Pandangan Sasuke menajam membuat Hinata semakin menciut. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini begitu terlihat tegas dan menakutkan sekaligus?_

 _"Ba-baik, Sasuke. Ta-tapi kau kan masih sekolah.." Hinata mencicit sangat pelan, tapi masih mampu didengar Sasuke. Hinata kembali melirik taku-takut kearah calon suaminya itu, ia berharap Sasuke tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya._

 _"Hn, memang. Aku akan minta pada Ayah untuk mengadakan pernikahan tertutup. Yang terpenting acara itu sakral. Tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk resepsi. Saat aku lulus nanti, kita baru akan mengadakan resepsi,"_

 _"Ka-kau serius ingin menikah denganku? Ma-maksudku, kita bahkan belum saling mengenal dekat,"_

 _"Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan aku paling tidak suka ketika kesungguhanku diragukan," Kalimat tegas yang dilontarkan Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata tertegun. Ia menatap baik-baik wajah calon suaminya itu. Menghafal setiap bagian wahanya dimemorinya. Onyx kelam Sasuke menutup sebentar kemudian terbuka kembali. Hinata bisa melihat kesungguhan terpancar dari sepasang onyx dihadapannya itu._

 _"Mungkin konyol. Tapi ini benar, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama melihatmu tadi." Lagi dan lagi, Hinata tertegun karena kalimat sakral yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia terhanyut dalam tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Hinata dan meletakannya didada kirinya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Rasakan bagaimana kinerja jantungku. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya,"_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang. Jantungnya pun ikut berdetak keras seirama dengan kinerja jantung Sasuke. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan indah dari degupan jantung keduanya._

 _"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Hinata bahkan merasa dirinya gila sekarang saat mengangguk begitu saja mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Remaja dihadapannya ini benar-bnar membuatnya…. Kehilangan akal sehat.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali kealam sadarnya. Bibirnya masih saja tertawa pelan jika mengingat kilasan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Sasuke yang berada diatasnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Tidak biasanya Hinata tertawa sendiri seperti itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian mengecup ringan ujung bibir suaminya itu. "Tidak ada. Hanya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat bocah SMA labil melamarku," Ledeknya dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke yang mengerti ucapan Hinata hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, ingat? Aku suamimu, Uchiha Hinata." Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti masih dengan tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap pipi lembut milik sang suami. "Ya, aku ingat. Kau suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke. Remaja SMA yang melamarku delapan bulan yang lalu. Remaja SMA yang menunjukkan cintanya pada wanita sepertiku. Remaja tujuh belas tahun yang mencintaiku apa adanya,"

"Hn. Itu benar,"

Hinata terkikik lagi saat melihat wajah rupawan sang suami. "Aku tidak menyangka, bisa benar-benar menjadi istrimu. Bisa menjadi wanita yang dicintai Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan digilai oleh banyak wanita."

"Karena dari awal aku memang memilihmu,"

"Dan aku pun memilihmu," Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sasuke. Merasakan kehangatan yang Sasuke tawarkan didalam pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari membalas pelukan sang istri. "Dengar, _sensei_. Aku ingin punya banyak anak darimu, jadi kau harus menurutiku." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Hinata. Wajah Hinata merona melihat kerlingan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha- _san_? Aku ini _sensei_ mu!"

"Ya, kau s _ensei_ ku. Istriku. Teman hidupku. Calon Ibu dari anak-anakku. Orang yang sangat aku cintai—" Sasuke mengelus lembut surai indigo milik istrinya. "—Dan aku serius, aku tidak pernah menganggap pernikahan kita adalah main-main. Mulai sekarang, berhentilah meminum pil sialan itu. Aku akan meluluskan diriku dengan cepat. Dan melanjutkan pendidikan sarjanaku sambil bekerja di Uchiha Corp untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangga kita. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada kuliahmu dan mengurus rumah. Menunggu kepulanganku dan menjaga anak-anak kita dirumah. Mengerti?" Tandas Sasuke tegas. Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Ia menangis haru dipelukan Sasuke.

"Dasar bocah labil. Seenaknya saja mengatur hidupku," Candanya disela isakannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Masa bodoh, bocah-bocah begini aku bisa membuatmu ketagihan dan mengulang malam panas kita berkali-kali." Sahutnya enteng yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan pedas dipinggangnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha!"

"Kau juga Uchiha, kalau kau lupa."

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya!"

"Iya, aku benar-benar meminta mengulang kegiatan panas kita tadi. Jadi bersiap-siaplah untum _ronde kedua,"_

Hinata merutuk sifat _pervert_ yang dimiliki suaminya itu. Semangat masa muda yang sering diteriakkan Rock Lee sepertinya berpengaruh pada Uchiha Sasuke saat dirinya sedang berduaan dengan Hinata. Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, yang tidak bisa tegas dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke menggodanya untuk kembali mengulang kegiatan panas dan melelahkan. Uchiha Hinata, terjerat cinta Remaja Labil sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya berharap fict ini tidak banyak typo bertebaran apalagi typo yang fatal seperti difict sebelum-sebelumnya. Saya tidak mengedit ulang karena waktu yang saya punya hanya singkat *alasan***

 **Jika kalian menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini, dimohon untuk review. Jangan bosan mampir minna *-***

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang menyempatkan diri membaca, memfollow, memfave, mereview semua fanfict saya. Saya sudah membaca semuanya:3**

 **Arigatou gozaimashita. Salam hangat**

 **Hyuuga Jishin *-***


End file.
